


We are going to be legends,  We will stumble through heaven

by phinamin



Category: Carnaval De Cuentos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Gritty, M/M, One Shot, Roadtrip, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spicy, all time low - Freeform, feels like a John Green novel until its not, i have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinamin/pseuds/phinamin
Summary: “It’s 4 am, Micc.”“Is that the way to greet an old friend?”Pause. He felt too naked under the gaze from behind framed glasses.“You look like shit.”“Thanks.”Benjamin stared him down with disheveled hair, a plain white t-shirt and low riding boxer shorts with comically large ice cream cones on them.“I don’t want to see a speck of blood anywhere.”“Are you sure? Red would look good on you.”Micc smirked, bloodied lips stretching to a painful degree. Instead of letting himself get caught being flustered, Benjamin turned away from the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkknight/gifts).



> This was written because I really ship Benjamin and Micc (Benicc) and if you don't know who I am talking about, please check out @TheJunkKnight on twitter or 'Carnaval De Cuentos' on tumblr. You won't regret it, I promise.

** We are going to be legends,  **

** We will stumble through heaven **

****

The cold air did nothing to wake up his clouded mind. Stumbling, his silhouette faded down the pavement. Street light to streetlight, the stars and the moon watched him with animalistic glee. Like every night, he could hear the whispers in the wind, the faint, arrogant laughter of faces burned into his memories.

Not even the whiskey could numb the reoccurring anger sneaking it’s way up from the lava filled pool in his stomach, turning the words on his tongue to fire and smoke.

 

Around him, music slipped out from between the cracks of the buildings, bars over-crowded and clubs shaking with the heavy bass. The vibrations rattled his bones, the whiskey bottle in his hands almost empty.

 

He always did this, but tonight he might’ve overdone it. It had started off like every other dinner: stern, unpleasant eyes staring at him, wrinkled mouth turned into a frown. Mother and Father blending into one horrible entity, like a shadow swallowing up the light in his life. He wasn’t sure what had set him off: maybe it had been the way her long nails drummed on the wooden kitchen table. Or maybe it had been his spiteful remarks, the heavy voice weighing him down until he couldn’t breath.

 

Thirsty for numbness, he took a swing from the liquor bottle, the dull burn in his throat however not quite enough. As he lifts the bottle for his last sip, he can see the faint glistening of blood on his knuckles in the pale silver light of the night. He needed to find a place to clean up. Lucky for him, there was one person out there he wouldn’t cut his soul with words.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“It’s 4 am, Micc.”

“Is that the way to greet an old friend?”

Pause. He felt too naked under the gaze from behind framed glasses.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

 

Benjamin stared him down with disheveled hair, a plain white t-shirt and low riding boxer shorts with comically large ice cream cones on them.

 

“I don’t want to see a speck of blood anywhere.”

“Are you sure? Red would look good on you.”

Micc smirked, bloodied lips stretching to a painful degree. Instead of letting himself get caught being flustered, Benjamin turned away from the door.

 

“You can stay the night, but I want you gone in the morning.”

“Yes, I know the drill, Benji.”

“If you did, you wouldn’t come by here at 4 am. I told you: 11 and not later.”

“Since when is there a stick up your ass? Thought I was the only one allowed to touch that.”

When dark eyes met his, they narrowed slightly.

“You’re drunk.”

“I know. Want some?”

He had bought a new bottle on his way over, not sure if he could’ve faced those dark eyes without any artificial endorphins inside of him. They knew too much about him. Benjamin watched the liquid swirl around in the rectangular bottle, before grabbing it out of Micc’s bruised fingers.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The studio apartment looked different than the last time he had ‘stopped by’, by which he meant stumbled his drunken ass over in hopes of quenching his thirst for a home. Benjamin had more plants now, ever the more responsible one (or was it his twin brother? He wasn’t sure. It had been a while since he had seen Eziquel around). Paintings – those expressionists ones where each splatter had a secret meaning or whatever – decorated the walls. However, it was clear that two very different tastes lived in the small space. Wood clashing with metal, dark reds colliding with sky blue.

“Same couch though,” Micc muttered to himself, watching Benjamin plop himself onto the worn out, leather monstrosity. It had patches every where and a quill blanket had been thrown over the worst of it, but every rip and stain told stories – most of them involving Micc himself.

“Big bro not here?”

Benjamin took a sip of whiskey, before turning on the TV.

“Clearly not.”

Micc looked around, briefly glimpsing his reflection in one of the glass cabinet, showcasing relics such as old books.

With a sigh, he let himself sink into to cushions, relishing in the familiar squeaky sound of the leather.

“I don’t want to know what happened, you know. You fight your own battles.”

“Good, because I won’t tell you.”

The dark-haired boy nodded and took another sip and turned his attention back the re-run of an old Batman movie. Micc joined him, the mindless sounds of fictional violence calming his self-destructive mind enough to lull him into a dreamless sleep. After a while, he could feel Benjamin stir next to him, the old tattered blanket finding its way on his body.

“Goodnight, idiot.”

 

~~~~~~

Micc slept through most of the day. When he woke, the sun was bidding its farewell already, the golden rays kissing his swollen cheek. His mouth tasted like a rodent had died in it, and he was fairly sure his body was not supposed to hurt in so many places. So, his first stop was the bathroom. He didn’t dare look in the mirror, instead opting to take a quick shower and rinse the grime and dirt from his bruised body. It was when he had a toothbrush clenched between his lips and slipping into Benjamin’s clothes that the owner returned. They didn’t exchange words, until Micc’s mouth free of white paste and they found themselves back on the couch, smoke slipping out of their lips.

 

“I thought about leaving.”

“Going where?”

“I don’t know. Anywhere.”

“It would be nice to see the beach …”

“Why don’t you come with me, Benji?”

Again, those dark eyes that were so good at stripping him naked laid on him, one eyebrow raised.

“You want me to leave with you?”

Micc shrugged, the cigarette finding a place between his lips and the smoke in his lungs.

“Why not? Z is gone too and it’s not like you love your grocery store job enough to stay. So lets go. You have a car, we could drive to the coast.”

Silence. Micc wasn’t sure what Benjamin read in his eyes, or even in his soul, but it didn’t take long for his lips to slide into a smile. It was the smile he had fought for on their first encounter. It had been after a shitty joker and an even shittier day, but that smile? It was worth every painful breath after Benjamin’s bullies had kicked him against the curb. Benjamin hadn’t looked much better than him that time, a blue eye and a split lip. Oh, fond memories.

“Alright. Let’s drive to the coast.”

 

~~~~~

 

All of the windows were rolled down with music blasting out of the speakers with maximum volume. They were singing the wrong lyrics, Micc’s feet tapping against the dashboard while Benjamin drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. With their veins pumped full of sin and their pupils blown wide, they were speeding down the empty highway. It was pitch dark, the car headlights tearing through the sea of black.

 _“THERE’S A STORY AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS BOTTLE AND I AM THE PEN_ ,” they screamed in union, head banging to the familiar sound of very old pop-rock sounds. When Micc allowed himself to look at Benjamin, his face bare illuminated but shining bright with fake happiness, he almost forgot to breath. This time, however, it wasn’t because words weighed down on him, it was because there were no words to begin with. Oh, the beauty was in the sight of the beholder and Micc had never seen anything more beautiful than Benjamin sitting right here, next to him, singing along to shitty music.

_“Always wanting mooooooooore! CAUSE I GOT YOUR PICTURE, I’M COMING WITH YOU – DEAR MARIA COUNT ME IN!”_

Sometimes, between the moments of clarity and the hazes of distorted reality, he forgot about Benjamin. No, not _about_ him but the details that _made_ him. How his fingers clenched around his when he had gotten his first tattoo or how it had been an unspoken ritual, after wards that Micc would be there for all of the following. How his face was just a blank canvas when he slept and how quickly that canvas could be filled with colors of emotions if he was woken up too early. How gravely his voice sounded when he had smoked one too many blunts, or how he had a book stashed away under his mattress full with places he wanted to see, but probably never would.

Benjamin, to Micc, was hope, dreams, sin and home.

“Stop staring, creep, and sing. Can’t be the only one making a fool out of myself.”

“But you usually are.”

And, just to annoy him, Benjamin made the car waver out of its line.

 

~~~~~~

 

The motel they checked into at 2.30 am with the credit card Micc had stolen from his parents was called _Beach Paradise,_ though both of the boys agreed that the place was anything _but_ paradise.

“We could make it _our_ paradise, though,” Micc suggested with wiggling eyebrows and earned himself a pillow smack in the face.

 

The sunrise found the two boys at the beach. Cold ocean water was soaking their shoes and edges of their pants, but they had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Even though the morning breeze chilled Benjamin to the bone, he had refused to take Micc’s jacket which had left the red-head with only one option: draping his arm around the other one.

“I like sunsets more. They have something more … _finite_ about them.”

“Are you still drunk?”

“Sadly, I don’t think so,” Micc smirked and earned himself another smile.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

“A new day means a new destiny though, a new chance. Though you are a fan of repeating your old mistakes, aren’t you?”

Micc flinched when he felt warm fingers probe at one of the cuts on his knuckles, exploring the bruised and abused flesh. He watched Benjamin intently, how he worried his lips between his teeth. The silence that settled made Micc dread the new day even more.

“What happened?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know.”

When Benjamin looked up, Micc knew he would tell him. Even if he pretended to think it over, when he avoided the gaze and stared back out onto the ocean. He allowed himself a few moments where his mind spun. He had never lied to Benjamin before, a conscious choice. Not that he hadn’t tried, but whenever those eyes looked at him – those eyes that could hold so many secrets – it was as if his tongue refused to move for anything less than the truth. But, maybe, if he could lie, they would find themselves back at the motel later. He would buy junk food to eat and Benjamin would pay for some crappy movie. They’d smoke, eat and drink and make up ridiculous stories about their future. Micc would watch Benjamin’s lips close around the blunt, as he had done so many times before, and Benjamin would tease him for it.

It could be their paradise.

Instead, Micc turned it into hell.

 

“I don’t know when I started hitting back.”

His voice seemed distant in his own ears. Benjamin’s grip around his hand tightened. The pain, ironically enough, helped him to stay focused.

“We were at dinner. He was talking about my mother again, insulting her. Telling me what a failure she had been and therefore I couldn’t turn out much different. His wife … she just sat and smiled. Asked me why I wasn’t responding to his rhetorical questions. There was so much hatred in her eyes, consuming her. I told her I don’t listen to the words of a whore-fucker.”

Micc hadn’t noticed he started shaking, the ocean in front of him slowly turning into the dining room table.

_No, no, no._

He didn’t want to remember.

“She hit me. He hit me. You know how it goes.”

_Pain, pain, pain._

Benjamin was clutching his hand harder.

“Micc, what did you do.”

“As I said, I finally hit back.”

“What did they do after you stopped?”

 

“I never stopped.”

The pain in his hand disappeared.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Benji, please, don’t –“

“You _killed_ them! That’s not just – I can’t – “

“Listen to me for a sec –“

They were back in their room. It had been a silent walk home, Benjamin’s dark eyes holding too many secrets for Micc to decipher. As soon as the door had locked behind them, Benjamin had started to collect the spare items they had brought with them from the car: the wireless speakers, the old laptop, the worn out quill blanket.

Micc watched, frantically, how the beauty morphed into a storm in front of his eyes. When he reached out, Benjamin recoiled, eyes wide.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Then listen to me.”

“There is nothing to listen to! Micc, you _killed_ your foster parents. Is that why wanted to go away? Are you just using me?”

He didn’t mean what happened next. There was so much red in his vision. Limbs, fingernails, a muffled yell.

Their bodies intertwined on the bed, Micc hovering over Benjamin with his wrists pinned to the mattress.

“Get off me.”

Benjamin sounded like he meant it. Micc didn’t listen. No, of course he didn’t because Benjamin should know.

_You’re a fan of repeating your old mistakes._

“Micc, I am ser –“

_Silence._

Micc crashed his mouth onto Benjamin’s, licking away all of those hateful words. It wasn’t a pretty kiss; nothing like Micc wanted it to be. It was full of teeth and blood when Micc’s wound opened up again. Though, he had been right: red was Benjamin’s color.

“I would never use you. I … you’re my home, Benji. You are all I have left.”

“I don’t trust you.”

More ugly words. Micc showed his teeth and dove back in. He would steal Benjamin’s breath, take away his ability to speak. Tongues fought, teeth bit. He could feel the warmth of the blood slip between them, down their chins. It was wet when Micc wrapped his bruised fingers around Benjamin’s throat.

 

~~~~~

 

 

Somewhere between gasping for air and fingernails digging into flesh, their bodies started rocking together. Besides hissing and low moans, there were no more words had been spoken. Benjamin thrust his hips against Micc’s, lips parted in a low moan. The mattress groaned underneath them, the old frame clearly not made for the rough treatment. Micc’s mouth latched onto the tanned skin, marking and sucking as much as he could reach. He could feel those relentless fingernails carving yet another master piece onto his back.

“Take it off,” Benjamin growled from beneath him, teeth tearing at the collar of his battered and worn sweatshirt. His eyes were void of secrets, only shameful desire reflecting his want. Micc didn’t need to be told twice.

 

Time soon found them naked and withering beneath the thin sheets, as they rocked their bodies together. There was just too much.

Too much skin.

Too much heat.

Too much _Benjamin._

Their cocks were sliding together, pre-cum making a mess of everything. Micc could feel the slickness between his thighs, as rutted against one of Benjamin’s thighs. The boy beneath him was still gasping for air, speech however restricted by the fingers around his neck.

“I won’t let you say those ugly words again. You have no right. You – nhgnnn – fuck, have no reason t- nnnhhgnn …”

Micc moaned, slowly sliding up the presented body, tattoos, saliva and blood decorating the tan skin.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

Benjamin swallowed, Adams apple bobbing against the palm of Micc’s hand when he felt the tip of his cock align with the tight, unstretched entrance.

“I … I will make … you forget.”

“Micc, please … “

Micc felt the bruising grip of Benjamin’s fingers on his hips, a wave of anticipation coating his mind. He couldn’t wait to admire the marks the next morning. He sought out Benjamin’s eyes, those dark eyes boring into his, as he lifted his hips. One hand on his throat, his other one holding the twitching cock ready.

“It’s us now, Benji. This.”

A punched out moan mingled together with Micc’s moan, when he slowly sunk down. The pain of the stretch made his thighs shake, but it was worth it. It kept him here, made sure he knew that _this was real._

 

With each thrust, it became easier. Breathing, touching, feeling. Benjamin had twisted them around at some point, made Micc grip the head board with a brutal grip with his body curved. Ass red from slaps, the dark haired boy drove his cock deeper inside of the presented hole. There was no need for words, not with the moans and sounds of their bodies filling the room. Every now and then Micc would feel Benjamin grab his hair, pull his head back enough to steal a kiss filled with hunger and desire. Their tongues would dance and fight, a push and pull while drool dripped from their chins, before Benjamin would let go of Micc, hips thrusting harder.

 

“I … I’m cl- … nggghnnn please … Benjamin –“

“Yeah,” he panted, “me too.”

Micc let go of the headboard and let himself be turned around, legs immediately wrapping around Benjamin’s hips. Again, face to face but it was different this time. The only secret those dark eyes seemed to hold were the feelings Benjamin harbored for Micc and they were the easiest secrets to read. Micc pulled Benjamin him, hips moving and rolling. When their foreheads touched, sweaty and with hairs glued to the skin and with their breaths mingled, Benjamin gave him that smile once more. He didn’t explain it and Micc didn’t care ask, as their bodies shivered and pressed against each other.

_Closer, closer._

It was a quiet finale to the loud start. When Benjamin came, Micc made sure to clench around him, holding him in place, not ready to let him go. He could feel the cock twitch inside of him, cum filling him up, as Benjamin panted wordlessly over him. One of his hands that left blueprints on Micc’s pale skin, found their way to Micc’s member and began stroking it. Pre-cum making his fingers slide effortlessly, Micc threw his head back.

Micc came with Benjamin’s name on his lips.

 

~~~~

 

They slept until evening. Benjamin was already awake, TV on and cigarette between his fingers. The blanket was messily draped over their naked bodies and the last hues of sunlight fell into their little room.

Micc didn’t care speak, not sure what to say. So, he stirred and sat up next to the tattooed boy next to him. He received a cigarette as a ‘good evening’.

“I’m starving.”

Micc, just having lit the cigarette, blinked at Benjamin, whose lips were decorated with slithering smoke and when he turned to Micc, he smiled.

“I’m craving burgers, you?”

 

It wasn’t paradise. It wasn’t hell.

It was them.

 


End file.
